Time and the Bell
by blademouse
Summary: Snape is under increasing pressure from all sides. Harry makes a mistake and Snape has to pick up the piece. Snape centric. Set after Sirius death. AU. Remus and Hermione POV as well as Snape. Disclaimer - all JKR's not mine - with appreciation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At Grimmauld Place, the meeting of the Order was subdued. Albus had run through a few points when everyone had first arrived but was clearly distracted, glancing at his pocket watch and frowning, and the proceedings had been halting as a result. The Headmaster's mood had rubbed off on everyone else and even Lupin's usual good natured chat had gradually been stilled as the minutes dragged on. Snape was late. Remus knew that there were those around the table who didn't care in the slightest what happened to the difficult and demanding Potions Master, and there were others, Molly and Arthur for example who just didn't want harm to come to anyone in the order. And then there was Albus. A strange relationship, Remus mused as Shacklebolt talked with Arthur about the latest comings and goings at the Ministry. Albus clearly cared about Snape and yet sent him into situations that were becoming increasingly dangerous. Take tonight for example. Albus was obviously worried but it was impossible to say whether his concern was for Snape of for the security of the Order. The Headmaster repeatedly stressed his unshakeable trust in Snape and yet he must be afraid of what would happen if the former Death Eater did betray them.

It would be like this, Remus realised with a jolt of apprehension. They would all be sitting here waiting for Snape but he wouldn't turn up, or if he did it would be with a group of Death Eaters who would storm the house knowing that the Order was gathered in one place.

Remus shook himself out of these unhelpful thoughts and grinned reassuringly at Tonks who was trying to get his attention. She raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly towards the Headmaster who was not even pretending to listen to Shacklebolt, and was staring at the door as though he could will Snape to arrive.

"Albus -how long are we going to wait for him?" Moody snapped, cutting across the chat about the Ministry. "We have all got enough on our plates without sitting around waiting for him to decide that he can be bothered to turn up. Let him come in his own time. He never has anything important to say anyway."

Albus looked at Moody, his eyes cold. "He was summoned to Voldemort earlier this evening for what he believed would be an important meeting. I would have hoped that he would be back by now" the Headmaster muttered, glancing yet again at his watch, "but he has clearly been delayed. Let us hope all is well."

Alastor snorted "Right, yes Albus, let's hope he isn't sitting laughing with Voldemort knowing that we are all here out of harms way while the Death Eaters run amok somewhere."

The Headmaster stood and leaned across the table, his face close to Moody's

"I have told you before Alastor, I will not have Severus spoken about in this way. I am tired of this constant mistrust of my judgement. If you do not think I am fit to lead the Order then just say it - but stop this petty carping and sniping, it is damaging us."

For a moment it looked as though Alastor would respond but he glanced down and fiddled with his leg, as everyone around the table shifted awkwardly. Albus sat down rubbing his eyes tiredly and seemed about to speak again when there was a knock at the door.

"Severus" the Headmaster breathed as Shacklebolt jumped up to open the door. There was a muttered exchange of passwords and Snape strode into the room. There was a gasp from Molly as he came into the light as the Potions Master's face was smeared with blood and he was pale even by his usual standards.

"Severus" Albus exclaimed as he stood and walked around the table, "You are hurt."

Snape frowned. "No." he said sounding confused.

"But you are covered in blood!" Molly cried as Remus looked away finding the metallic smell of the fresh blood disquieting in the enclosed space.

Snape put a vague hand to his head and looked in surprise at his finger tips. He shook his head, "Not mine" he said "I am afraid that there have been some killings tonight." He stopped and looked at Albus, his face unreadable. "I did what I could but Smith and Arnason are dead."

Moody jumped up "They are two of our newest Aurors!" he shouted. "How did this happen Snape? I want to know what you have done!"

"By all means Alastor" Snape sneered coldly, "but that is not the worst of it. I need to report all of the meeting, Headmaster if I may?"

"Of course" Albus said, "sit down." He gestured to a place on the far side of the table. Snape started to walk towards the chair but stumbled and had to grasp the side of the table to steady himself.

"Severus" the Headmaster asked in concern, "Are you sure you are not hurt?"

"I'm fine" Snape muttered under his breath and looked the Headmaster in the eye for a moment. "It was a difficult meeting Albus" he said tiredly. The Headmaster nodded and watched as the younger man took his seat.

"It seems I must apologise for my unwashed appearance" he started, his voice sounding strained. "There was no time for such concerns. Smith and Arnason were captured at the Malfoy house. They had gone to carry out Ministry instructions and search the premises under your directive Moody. The continuing harassment of suspected Death Eaters has irritated the Dark Lord and he decided to make his point of view clear."

Snape was interrupted by an oath from Moody,

"_Suspected_ _Death Eater,_ my arse Snape. Lucius Malfoy is as open as you are in bearing that filthy Mark. We have every right to search his house as you well know. It was a Ministry agreed policy, supported by the Order, to try to make those animals as uncomfortable as possible. Those men had families, children and wives Snape – don't you care about anyone but yourself?" Snape's mouth twitched, but before he could speak the Headmaster spoke calmly

"Alastor – please allow Severus to continue."

"I warned that the planned action might result in a….disproportionate response Moody. I think that the tragedy that has befallen those families rests with you as much as anyone else, but let me continue…" Snape said smoothly forestalling another outburst from Moody, "they were tortured but disclosed nothing of importance. I did attempt to suggest a less drastic reprisal for the search as you will in due course see in the Pensieve Moody, but I was unsuccessful."

Snape sounded so cool but Remus could see the way his hands trembled slightly as he spoke and he wondered what price he had paid for disagreeing with Voldemort.

"The main point of the meeting this evening was for the Dark Lord to inform us of a change of direction." Snape continued, "The Dark Lord feels that demoralisation of his opponents will be effective in undermining support for the fight against him. He plans to use terrorist tactics to create widespread fear and so intends to carry out some large scale attacks on the general population." Snape swallowed as everyone around the table stared at him in silence. "The first target will be a school. Not Hogwarts, it is too well defended, but one of the smaller nursery schools where the children of working wizards are sent. He plans to take the school and kill the children."

"Which school?" Shacklebolt said standing up, instantly ready to leave.

"It won't be decided until the night of the action. The Death Eaters will meet and then we will be told." Snape said, massaging his temples with his fingers. "Before you ask, I don't know when it will be. The Dark Lord is keeping the details to himself. I tried."

"Surely the Death Eaters who have children are not prepared to agree to this?" Molly said, shocked.

"Agree?" Snape sighed closing his eyes for a moment. "That implies choice Molly. The Dark Lord demands absolute loyalty. Absolute, do you understand?" Molly looked distraught.

Dumbledore spoke for the first time.

"Very well. Then the first we will know is when you are summoned Severus. You will get a message to us when it is about to start?" Snape nodded without speaking and the Headmaster continued. "Kingsley, please go to the Ministry and tell them what has happened. Alastor- you will need to visit the families of the two men who have died. Severus, can you please stay as I need your memories of this evening."

The meeting broke up leaving Albus and Snape sitting at the long table. Snape looked up,

"Alastor" he said quietly as he drew his wand from his sleeve. "This is where the bodies are." Snape put the wand to his head and drew out a wisp of white smoke and then spun the tip of the wand around so that the memory formed a spinning ball which became solid in the air. He pushed it towards Moody, who caught it and put it in a pocket deep inside his robes.

Moody nodded in acknowledgement and turned and walked out of the room without speaking leaving the two men alone. Snape was putting his wand to his head again when Dumbledore put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"In a moment" he said quietly, "I am sure that everything was as you have already described, but what about the things you left out? He must have been angry with you for trying to defend Smith and Arnason. Did he hurt you?"

Snape looked at him and frowned. "I said I am fine, just tired, can we leave it at that?"

"I am only trying to help Severus" Albus said softly. "You look dreadful."

There was silence for a moment and then Snape spoke, his voice unsteady. "I am afraid that they won't tell me when the attack is to take place. What if they don't include me Albus? Then there will be no warning and those children will end up being hurt. He won't just kill them you know that. He is a sadist. I didn't want to say in front of the others, Molly, you know, but he will torture them like he tortured Smith tonight." Snape stopped and put a hand to his mouth, looking as though he might be sick. "Sorry," he said after a moment, looking embarrassed at this show of weakness.

"Is there any reason to believe that you will be excluded from the attack?" Albus asked as he conjured a glass of water and handed it to his colleague. Snape shook his head. "Then I think we just have to trust that you will be involved and that you will be able to get a message to us. I know that you will do everything that you can. Now, you need to get some rest. It's late and I know that you have classes early tomorrow. Go back to the School Severus, I am going to see the Minister to make sure that he is taking this threat seriously. You will need to clean yourself up first," he reminded Snape gently, "don't turn up at the School looking like that," he gestured to the blood which had now dried to a rusty brown on Snape's face.

Snape nodded, standing up to go. "I will call in at Hagrid's" he said managing a faint smile. "A wash in his water barrel should be suitably refreshing."

It was a cold night and Albus shivered at the thought. "Why don't you just use the bathroom here?" he asked.

Snape shook his head, and looked around the room, "I don't think Sirius would like it, and I have no desire to be here any more than I have to be." He spoke coldly and disdainfully, his earlier doubt and concerns gone, or well hidden.

"Very well" the Headmaster sighed, as the two men walked towards the door, "then I shall see you tomorrow, and Severus, please leave your memory of this evening's meeting in my office before you retire for the night."

The two men left, apparating into the night, and behind them the Black house, invisible to the passers by, settled into dust and silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus arrived in the Forbidden Forest in pouring rain and cursed under his breath as he drew his cloak around him. It had been dry in London, why did it always rain in this god-forsaken place? He trudged towards the edge of the trees wishing for the hundredth time that he could apparate into the grounds at Hogwarts. Every muscle ached as he struggled over the uneven ground and he could feel his hands start to cramp in the cold and damp. The cruciatus had been bad tonight, as Albus would see in his memory, Severus thought, his heart sinking. He wasn't sure what was worse, the curse itself, or the hypocrisy of the Headmaster's concern afterwards. The old man had had his suspicions tonight Severus knew but had at least had the decency to wait until the others had gone before putting on his show of sympathy. Oh it would be unbearable tomorrow though once he had seen how Severus had writhed and screamed.

He had reached the edge of the Forest and stopped for a moment staring out into the curtain of rain. He knew that he was being unfair and that Albus would be genuinely upset at his treatment tonight, but he just could not let people get too close. He had wavered tonight and told Albus his fears about the attack on the school, but not about how he really felt - that he had lost hope of winning this war, and that he had done things again and again that he could not live with, that made him loathe himself. If he ever started to talk of that, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop and everything would be ruined. He didn't want to think about what Albus would do if he told him that he just couldn't go on any more, the options were just too frightening.

Severus set off again into the rain sighing as he wondered whether it would wash off the blood and he could just go to the School, leave the memory in Albus' office and go to bed. Not that he would be able to sleep but at least he would be able to lie still and let some of the cramping ease out of his back and hands. Ahead in the darkness he saw the lights of Hagrid's hut and a gust of wind blowing rain into his eyes made them shimmer and flicker. At least he would be able to get warm he thought as he turned towards the path, and it might stop raining while he was inside with Hagrid.

Severus knocked on the door which was opened almost immediately by Hagrid.

"How many times have I told you that you should check who it is before you open the door" Severus said wearily. "Can I borrow your water barrel Hagrid, I need to clean up a bit."

"Course you can Professor" Hagrid said, "but come inside and I will bring some water in."

Severus walked into the hut feeling, as he always did, a rush of envy for this simple way of life. There was a pile of potatoes partly peeled and a huge mound of carrots covered in earth. The fire was burning and the cluttered room felt cosy and warm. A row of dead weasels hanging above the fire was a slightly discordant note, and smell, Severus thought trying not to get too close, but even they looked quite peaceful hanging there with their eyes closed.

"Ah, you saw my weasels then!" Hagrid said proudly as he struggled in with a huge bowl of water, and then stopped as he saw Snape's face. "You're hurt" he said frowning, "here, let me see."

"No, no I am fine." Severus assured him. "It's not my blood but I do need to clean it off. Thank you."

Hagrid handed him a grubby dishcloth and Severus took it trying no to think about what it might last have been used for. He took off his cloak and looked down at his bloodstained shirt with distaste.

"Do you mind if I put this on your fire Hagrid?" he asked "I don't really want to try to clean it." If the half-giant was wondering why Snape was standing in his hut at nearly midnight soaked in blood, he gave no sign of it and Severus was grateful when he simply nodded and watched as Severus took it off and threw it into the flames. It was soaked and there was some hissing and spluttering as it caught, but it was soon burning and the blood no longer visible. Severus wished it was so simple to get rid of the memory of how the blood had got there. Although, to be honest it was, and he knew how to do it but Albus would kill him if he messed about with his memories like that. It was very dangerous anyway, people went mad doing things like that….

"You're too thin Severus" Hagrid said, interrupting his musings, and Severus glanced down suddenly feeling awkward. The blood had soaked through onto his skin and ignoring Hagrid's comment he plunged the cloth into the freezing water and slopped it over his chest and arms, rubbing vigorously. The cold made him shudder but it felt good and he splashed the water onto his face and bent over to wash his hair. When he had finished Hagrid handed him a scratchy grey towel and Severus dried off gratefully.

"Better?" Hagrid asked

"Yes, much"

"Come and sit by the fire and get warm while I try to find you something to wear. It's alright" he smiled seeing Severus expression, "I won't give you some hairy old thing of mine." He rummaged about in a trunk in a corner. "Here you are!" he announced waving something. "This is nice and soft and should fit you, you being so thin an' all." He held up a maroon sweater with a huge "R" knitted onto the front. "Ron left it here once and I haven't got around to giving it back yet. Perhaps you can when you have finished with it."

Severus face froze in horror at the sight of it. "Ah, I think I'll be alright with just my cloak Hagrid. It's not that far to walk." He said quickly, appalled at the thought of wearing the thing.

"Oh I see – too fussy to wear something coz it's Ron's. I know you don't like him Professor but that's taking it a bit far when you're sitting there like a scrawny great crow freezing to death."

Severus ignored the unflattering description and gestured vaguely with his hand "It's not so much the Ron –ishness as the, well, maroon-ness and the "R". He stood up quickly to get his cloak and suddenly felt the room tilt and the edges of his vision go dark. He swayed and would have fallen if Hagrid hadn't caught him.

"Sit down" he heard Hagrid say through the ringing in his ears. "Put your head down. That's right."

Severus felt a gentle pressure on the back of his head and did as he was told waiting for the faintness to pass. After a few moments he lifted his head tentatively.

"Merlin Hagrid" he muttered, "I'm sorry. Must have been the fire. Too warm."

"Hmm, and the lack of sleep and food by the look of you. Now are you going to continue being stupid or are you going to put this on while I get you a cup of tea?" Hagrid asked his voice gentle in spite of his words.

Severus didn't argue, and took the sweater from Hagrid. He was shocked that he had nearly passed out. Albus had been right that he needed to get some sleep. He pulled it over his head noticing that it was beautifully soft and warm and he had a sudden image of Molly sitting knitting in the kitchen of the Burrow. Secretly he loved the Burrow, it was what a home should be, not like Malfoy Manor he thought with a shudder, all stone and shadow. His face darkened at the thought of Lucius. He had been there tonight, laughing as Severus was cursed, and torturing Smith, making sure that the man screamed and screamed….

Hagrid was watching him when he looked up and although Severus managed what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he knew that he had worried the kindly half-giant. He took the huge cup of tea that Hagrid held out to him, appreciating the warmth as it seeped into his fingers and eased the pain in his hands. He sipped the scalding tea and carefully put the cup down on the hearth before sitting back and massaging his hands.

"Your hands bothering you?" Hagrid asked watching him.

"Just a bit of cramp" Severus replied "It's probably the cold."

"P'raps, although the Crucio would do that wouldn't it."

Severus looked up in surprise. Hagrid was more perceptive than many gave him credit for, but he was still startled at the accuracy of the guess. "I'm alright" he said quietly, not bothering to deny it "It wasn't too bad."

"It's always bad" Hagrid said gruffly. "Don't remember too many gentle Crucios myself. You're not alright Severus, I can see you're not. Take your time, there's no rush and then I'll walk you up to Poppy's. Can't have our Potions Master lying out in the grounds all night."

Severus felt a sudden rush of affection and gratitude towards the man in front of him. He was so matter of fact about the situation with none of the drama that so often made Severus shy away from telling others what he had suffered. He was surprised to feel tears starting and reached down for his tea blinking them away.

"Thank you." He said shakily when he felt able to speak. "I would welcome the company but there is no need to bother Poppy. I will be much better when I have had something to eat and slept for a while. Honestly."

Hagrid shook his head "I'm not going to argue with you Severus but you need to take proper care of yourself. It's no fun what you're doing at the moment and we're all worried. Seems like there's not a lot anyone can do to help but don't think we don't notice."

Severus felt anger flood through him. Maybe Hagrid did feel that way, but there were plenty of others who would be delighted that he was having such a hard time. And they were right, he deserved it. He should have realised what Tom Riddle was turning into before it was too late. How could he have been such a fool? It had seemed so right and so obvious that the pure bloods should rule and Muggles be ruled over for their own good but it had turned out to be nothing but the sordid games of a sick bully. Riddle's searing intelligence had enthralled Severus, giving him the challenge and appreciation his childhood had lacked. But what was the point of intelligence without humanity? It hadn't seemed to matter then, that it was a cold and distant thing, spurning kindness and love. That was what Severus had needed at that time, all he felt capable of. But he had been so wrong. The words of some stupid Muggle song drifted pointlessly, irritatingly into his head

"I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does."*

Infuriatingly simple, but he had realised too late, and now Albus and Hagrid were implying that he had some value, that they felt some concern for him. Well it couldn't be. He disgusted them, he knew that. He disgusted himself for Merlin's sake.

He looked up at Hagrid who was peeling potatoes, hating himself.

"Thank you for the tea Hagrid. I am going now and I think that after all I would be better alone." He paused and added with a sneer. "I don't need you, and you can keep this, you are more likely to be socialising with Weasley than I am." He pulled off the sweater, dropping it on the floor and wrapped his still wet cloak around his shoulders.

He strode to the door and walked out closing it behind him without a backward glance. He hoped Hagrid hated him. That they all hated him. It made it all so much easier.

Hagrid stared at the door and sighed. Snape was in real trouble, stretched to breaking point, anyone could see that. He picked up the next potato and determined to have a word with the Headmaster about it the next day.

*The Smiths – Son and Heir


	3. Chapter 3

_(The title for the story comes from Four Quartets by T.S. Eliot as I am sure you will have realised)_

_Time and the bell have buried the day,_

_The black cloud carries the sun away_

_Will the sunflower turn to us, will the clematis_

_Stray down, bend to us; tendril and spray_

_Clutch and cling?_

_Chill_

_Fingers of yew be curled_

_Down on us? Copyright T.S. Eliot 1943_

Chapter 3

Hermione helped herself to another piece of toast. Sometimes the House Elves seemed to believe that everyone was like Ron she thought with a smile of affection. As long as there were sausages and jam all would be well. But this morning the scrambled egg and smoked salmon had been a real treat. Ron had stared at her pretty pale yellow and orange breakfast in disbelief as he helped himself to four sausages and a mound of fried bread which he proceeded to smother in tomato ketchup.

"Not really good for you that salmon stuff" he said through mouthfuls, "Too fatty you know." Hermione muttered something about the cholesterol in sausages and looked to Harry for support or at least a sympathetic grin but Harry wasn't listening. He was staring at Draco who was laughing with Zabini.

"Look at them" Harry muttered. "Acting as though they own the place."

Hermione caught Ron's eye and Ron looked down rapidly at his plate trying to avoid the row that he knew was coming. Hermione sighed and took a deep breath,

"Well", she began "perhaps they are just sharing a joke Harry."

"Must have been a good one. Better than I have ever heard from Malfoy. Perhaps it had something to do with murdering Mudbloods." Harry grumbled.

Hermione looked upset but she was unable to stop her irritation showing in her face.

"Why don't you just ignore him if it irritates you so much?" she snapped.

"I can't. I am so sick of them showing off when we all know that their parents are Death Eaters and it's only a question of time before they join up, if they haven't already. Malfoy is barely bothering turn up to classes. Even Snape is getting sick of it – you must have noticed."

Hermione glanced up at the top table where Snape was sitting talking quietly with Professor Flitwick. He wasn't sitting next to the Headmaster which was unusual, Hermione mused. There was another loud burst of laughter from Draco and Blaise and Snape looked up frowning at them.

"See!" Harry said as though his point was proved "Snape is angry with them."

"It looks more as though he has a headache to me" Hermione retorted "and in any case Harry, being irritated because someone is laughing too loudly is not exactly the same as some deep dark mystery surrounding Draco. Perhaps Draco is just, well, a bit of a jerk."

The insult sounded strange in Hermione's correct English and Harry smiled as Ron scoffed "You've got that right Hermione!"

"Seriously though" Harry said thoughtfully. "Snape and Draco are not getting on too well and I want to know what is happening." He dropped his voice, "It might be of some use to the Order if they have fallen out."

Hermione gathered up her things shaking her head "I think you would do better to concentrate on your own relationship with Snape or he will have you doing Potions detentions again," she said over her shoulder as she walked away leaving the boys to finish breakfast.

*****

At the High Table, Severus watched Draco and Blaise laughing with a clenching of his teeth. They were being so foolish. It was bad enough that they were drawing attention to themselves in this childish way, but he suspected that much of the muttering and laughter concerned their forthcoming election to the ranks of the Death Eaters. Zabini's mother was a strange woman and the rumours of her having murdered her previous husband's did not seem that far fetched to Snape. She was a highly strung woman given to bursts of uncontrolled temper and as an extremely able witch, this was a dangerous combination. She had been kept away from the inner circle but had high hopes for her son. She had been putting him up for admission since he was 13 but now that he was 17 there was a good chance that the Dark Lord would let him in soon. Severus didn't know how Blaise felt about it. He was a proud, reserved boy who had probably been warned away from half-bloods like him: even if this particular half-blood was the Dark Lord's right hand man. Strange to think that he once been proud that he had been admitted for his mind in spite of his parentage. But as for Draco, he was positively itching to get that Mark in the hope of winning some respect from his father. If they only knew what it was going to be like, Severus thought, unconsciously running his thumb along the inside of his left forearm.

"Severus have you been listening to a word I have been saying" Flitwick said with a smile.

"Sorry Filius" Severus apologised snapping his attention back to the small Charms Professor. "I was thinking about something else."

"Are you quite well Severus?" Flitwick asked dropping his voice so that those around them could not hear. "I don't mean to pry, but you look a little pale this morning."

"Then don't pry Filius" Severus said smoothly. "I am, however, quite well." The Charms Professor pursed his lips but a raised eyebrow from Severus stopped any further comment for which Severus was very relieved.

He had managed to avoid sitting next to the Headmaster this morning knowing that Albus would by now have looked in the Pensive at his memories of the meeting. The last thing he wanted after the painful conversation with Hagrid was a concerned Albus or Flitwick hovering around him, and in any case he was feeling better this morning, or had been until he had had to watch Draco showing off. Another burst of raucous laughter from the Slytherin table made his wand hand twitch in irritation and, losing what little appetite he had, he vanished his food. He stood abruptly ignoring the surprised looks from his colleagues and strode out of the hall without a word.

Harry nudged Ron,

"See what I mean" he said.

*******

It was a morning of niggling irritation for Severus. Half an hour before an Advanced Level potions class he discovered that he had run out of fresh sorrel. A pathetic little droopy leaved plant that was unfortunately a key, if dull, ingredient in the potion planned for that morning. He looked around the room at the benches already laid out with elaborate glassware and sighed. He could either change the lesson plan which would mean dismantling all the glass and starting again or go down to the glasshouses and get some sorrel. Deciding that the latter was probably the easier option, Severus grabbed a knife and stomped off, angry at his own forgetfulness.

Striding towards the glasshouses he saw, in the distance, Potter coming out of Hagrid's hut and felt a rush of irritation. Surely the boy should be doing something other than chatting with Hagrid? Although if he was honest, Severus was quite glad that Potter wasn't practising Quidditch. He suspected that his Slytherins were going to have enough trouble with the Gryffindor team as it was. He refused to admit that his discomfort was partly caused by the way he had behaved to Hagrid last night – it was better if they all just thought he was sullen and arrogant rather than….rather than what?

His thoughts were interrupted by his arrival at the door of the glasshouse, and he pushed it open, stepping inside. The humidity and comforting dank smell of earth and plants washed over him and he wished as he often did, that he could exchange the cold dark potions classroom for this. It must be wonderful to have some idea of what the weather was like, rather than emerging from his classroom after hours breathing in the acrid fumes from the latest student disaster, to discover that it was, unimaginably, a wonderful autumn day. Locating the sorrel, Severus hacked viciously at it, his hands becoming wet with the citrus juice of the leaves as he crammed them into a glass jar.

"Severus, some respect please!"

Severus jumped and turned round to see Professor Sprout's head emerging from the fronds of a huge vine, her usually good natured face frowning. "Don't damage the stems like that, you only need the leaves."

"I don't have time for this," Severus snapped turning back to the plants. "It is only sorrel it's pretty robust, and I have a class in five minutes."

"Then you should have asked me to bring some to you, rather than stomping about in here like a great big …elephant!" Professor Sprout retorted, coming up with a description of Severus that was so inappropriate that he found himself smiling.

"How was I to know that you weren't teaching?" he asked, his tone softer.

"Ever heard of that thing that causes Minerva so many sleepless nights – the timetable?" Pomona said also smiling now, "I thought you were supposed to be clever Severus!" She had walked around the vine and now pulled a battered pair of secateurs from one of the many pockets on her apron. "Here let me do it." She said gently snipping at the leaves, "These little things are only babies."

"Babies", Severus thought, suddenly remembering the planned attack on the school. Once again the fear that he would fail to stop it rose in his chest, and perspiration, that had nothing to do with the humidity of the glasshouse, prickled on his forehead. He needed to find out more about the plans he realised. He couldn't just sit and wait.

"Thank you" he said distractedly to Professor Sprout and taking the cut leaves turned and walked out of the glasshouse leaving the door open behind him. Pomona shut it softly behind him, wondering exactly what she had done wrong this time.

Fortunately the Advanced level students did not require too much supervision and Severus was able to sit and plan how to try to get more information about the school raid. He had told the Headmaster that the Dark Lord was keeping the details to himself and he had supposed that to be true, but it was possible that someone had been trusted even if he had not. Was the Dark Lord becoming suspicious of him, he wondered briefly but refused to think about the implications if this was true. He could worry about that later. For the moment he needed to concentrate. He sat frowning, unseeing, at the students in front of him, making even the more confident check surreptitiously in their textbooks that they had done nothing wrong.

Who, who, who, he wondered with increasing certainty that there was someone. The Dark Lord was arrogant and bored; a dangerous combination as Severus knew to his cost, but the advantage was that he often needed an audience for his thinking and planning. Dismissing all but the inner circle, Severus at first thought of Lucius but his instinct told him that it would be someone without children. Not that the Dark Lord would be squeamish about any discomfort the subject caused, he would enjoy it, but he would find it tedious to have to think about the detail. At this stage he liked his plans grand and broadbrush, and that meant someone who would see the children as nothing more than a commodity.

"Bella" he muttered under his breath, his heart sinking. Not only could she be relied on to show a suitable level of admiration, but she hated children. Like many delusional people, she feared the honesty and outspokenness of children, and had shunned the young Draco, tolerating him only now that he had learnt not to say what he really thought. Of all the Death Eaters, Bella was the one Severus least liked to deal with. She was unpredictable and driven by passions and moods that made Severus look dull by comparison. On the other hand that overweening desire to please the Dark Lord might be useful…

Class finished, Severus returned to his rooms. It was only 10.30, still early for a visit to Bella but he wanted to get it over with and he had an afternoon of tedious meetings to get through. He walked to the fireplace and flooed Bella.

She had clearly just got out of bed and looked even more haggard than usual. "Severus" she said sounding surprised "to what do I owe this call – I won't say 'pleasure.'" There was no love lost between the two and Severus knew that it would be virtually impossible to win her trust. He had decided to play to her insecurity instead.

"I was talking with Wormtail yesterday" he drawled "a very interesting conversation. I am sure you know what I am talking about."

He had decided to take the risk that Bella would have been unable to resist dropping hints of what she knew to that simpering, giggling, little rat.

Bella looked confused, as well she might, but also slightly uncomfortable, confirming Severus suspicions.

"I'm sorry Severus" she said sounding bored, "you will have to make yourself much clearer than that. He frowned and theatrically glanced behind him as though afraid someone might be listening.

"Bella, surely you don't expect me to discuss such matters over the floo?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You are always reminding us of your caution and skill" she retorted sarcastically, "I assumed that you had protected this connection."

He nodded his acceptance of her point and continued, "It would be better to discuss this in person, however. Are you free for me to visit now?" He could see curiosity mixed with a desire to be rude and snub him, but he knew that it was only a question of time before curiosity won out.

"Give me ten minutes" she agreed and vanished.

While he waited, he wondered why she wanted ten minutes. Probably to clear up the wine bottles from the night before, he thought disdainfully as he walked slowly down to the Forest, before apparating to Bella's house.

There was little about Bella or her house that appealed to Severus and he stood uncomfortably in her over furnished chintzy drawing room waiting for her to appear. The room had to have been decorated by someone else, he thought, looking around, and some time ago. There was a thick layer of dust on untouched surfaces and the carpet which had once been a rather revolting shade of purple was worn and stained. Severus suppressed a desire to flick his wand around and clean it up. Thank goodness there was no danger of being offered anything to eat or drink in this house he thought gratefully.

Bella came in after a few minutes and looked at him without smiling.

"Well – what do you want?" she said ungraciously, sitting down but not offering Severus a seat. He walked over to the mantelpiece and leant on it carefully avoiding some grubby china unicorns which could surely not have been chosen by the woman in front of him. She had inadvertently put herself at a disadvantage by sitting as he towered over her in his black robes. She shuffled in the chair but with all the grace of a sullen teenager remained sitting. Severus had long suspected that Azkaban had done permanent harm to Bella. Well of course it had, it did permanent damage to anyone unfortunate to end up there, but in her case it was so obvious. She was unable to leave her hair alone and constantly pulled strands of it into her face and chewed on it. Severus was sufficiently self-aware to know that he hid behind his own long black hair, but he was determined that if he ever started to chew it he would have to cut it off and just live with feeling exposed. Her hands trembled and she switched with surprising speed between sitting very still almost as though asleep, and twitching uncontrollably. The endless curses had probably caused that he thought coldly. He should probably feel some empathy, but she revolted him.

"Bella - it is delightful to see you" he said not bothering to hide the sarcasm, "I trust that you are well?"

"You don't care so don't bother to ask" she snapped. "What do you want? I am busy." Severus doubted that, but nodded and continued smoothly, concealing his uncertainty.

"Wormtail has let slip some details of the raid on the school." He said, watching in satisfaction as a tremor of fear crossed her face. "Only to me" he reassured her, "but still you should have been more careful." Bella glared at him but said nothing. "I have done what you should have, and removed his memory of the facts, but in doing so it occurred to me that there might be a way of making the plan even more spectacular. It depends on the terrain around the school and I have not had time for reconnaissance. Is it very forested there, do you know?"

"What – in Croydon? Not particularly as far as I know." Bella said unthinkingly and Severus' heart leapt as she gave him the information he needed so easily. "What do you have in mind Severus? The Dark Lord wants this to frighten the fools who oppose him. Should we kill the children outside, in public, perhaps making their parents watch?"

Severus moved away to conceal his disgust and to get a firm grip on his stomach which had churned unpleasantly at her words. Fortunately Bella was too excited by the thought of violence to notice his discomfort. He moved across to stand behind her chair and leant forward as though to whisper, trying to ignore the smell of her dirty hair. He moved his wand an inch from her head and whispered "Dormeo" and then "Obliviate". He turned her head towards him to check that she was asleep, and none too gently let her head fall forward, wiping his hand on his robes in distaste.

He smiled at how easy it had been to get what he needed. He didn't know the date, but the location would do. There were very few wizarding schools and now this one could now be discreetly protected by the Order. He glanced around the room and decided that he would clean up after all. If his wand were checked he would not want the last spell cast to be an Obliviate, it was not easy to explain away. He muttered rapidly pointing his wand at the walls and floor. The dust vanished, leaving shining surfaces all around him and restoring the carpet to its original colour. That might have been a mistake, Severus thought as he narrowed his eyes at the purple glare; it had been better faded.

With any luck Bella would wake up and think she had cleaned the house in her sleep. That would almost be worth hanging around to see, he thought as he disapparated with a low chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It went well" the Headmaster said, sitting back in his chair as he spoke to Severus across the desk. "Only one casualty on our side; apparently one of the Aurors was badly injured. I don't know the details yet, but I feel that we must be grateful that it was not worse. Even with your information Severus," he nodded at the younger man in acknowledgement, "there was always the danger of people being hurt. Thankfully the children were unharmed although the fact that such an attack took place at all can only shake the confidence of parents. What about Voldemort's supporters? Do you have any news?"

Severus shook his head. "Only what I saw. Dalrymple went down on fire: I don't imagine that he could have survived that, and Ackroyd was hit full in the chest. He fell over 20 feet and probably died." He spoke dispassionately as though reporting on a Slytherin performance in a Quidditch match. He suspected that his tone disturbed Dumbledore but he had no intention of pretending to emotions that he did not feel.

"And what about Voldemort's reaction?" the Headmaster continued, realising that Snape was not going to say anymore, "He must guess that there has been a leak of information?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well it does seem unlikely that a posse of Aurors just happened to be spending their time at a school, doesn't it? He will of course suspect that the plans were leaked, and will carry out his own investigations."

"But where does that leave you Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "How confident are you that you will be able to convince him of your innocence?"

Severus shrugged slightly, "Albus, he will always suspect me in any situation like this. I am in direct contact with you and the Order. He would be a fool not to."

Dumbledore nodded and Severus continued,

"He will search my mind and hopefully he will be content with what he sees. He did not tell me of the plans directly and so his attention will first be directed at Bella. From there, who knows? She may mention Wormtail or she may decide to deny that she told anyone. There is no point discussing this, there are too many variables."

"But are you confident that the obliviate that you used on Bella was powerful enough and that she has no memory of your conversation with her?"

"As confident as I can be," he said abruptly, wanting this conversation to end. What would happen would happen and dwelling on "ifs" and "buts" did nothing to help.

"But you must be worried Severus," the Headmaster continued, "Tom will be furious and…"

He got no further as Severus temper snapped and he stood leaning forward over the desk, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Of course I am worried, but there is nothing that can be done! I got you the information that you wanted and we prevented the attack. That was the point wasn't it? I spy for you, and it's dangerous. What do you want me to do Albus – share my feelings with you? Tell you that I am frightened?" Severus ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "That isn't really how this works is it?" he stopped suddenly tired, and regretting his outburst.

The Headmaster had listened without comment and now gestured for Severus to sit down again.

"Very well," he said calmly. "I know that you will keep me informed as things progress." He paused, apparently to give Severus a chance to calm down and then continued. "What exactly is happening with Draco at the moment?"

The abrupt change in direction surprised Severus and he looked at Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"You have noticed." He said, watching as Dumbledore flicked his fingers and a tea tray appeared with two cups. The silver teapot lifted from the table and a stream of golden liquid poured into the cups. The Headmaster added the milk himself and handed a cup to Severus who looked down into the gently swirling brown liquid. "The initiation ceremonies are approaching and both he and Zabini are finding it hard to keep their elation to themselves. I have spoken with them but they feel that I am an irrelevance now. The Dark Lord has decided that they are worthy and my opinion counts for very little."

"Is there nothing that can be done to prevent them taking the Mark?" Dumbledore asked, his frown making him look old and frail, "Once it is done it will be so much harder for them to turn away from Voldemort."

"Once it is done they will regret it forever," Severus replied, his memories making his voice bitter. "They think they are special, elevated amongst their peers, respected…." He tailed off as he thought of the realities that they would know all too soon, but then continued more briskly. "Some of the current, how shall I put it – insubordination perhaps? – is due partly to me. I have taken every opportunity to tell the Dark Lord that they are not worthy of the Mark, and Lucius has clearly decided to pass on my concerns to his son. As you can imagine," Severus said with a faint smile, "Draco has not taken this well."

"Ah, yes, I can see that would make things difficult." Dumbledore smiled as he sipped his tea, "Just try to be patient with him Severus and don't give up. Does Lucius have no concerns for his son; or Narcissa?"

"Perhaps" Severus said, placing his now empty cup back on the tray, "Narcissa must be concerned but Lucius wishes to remain in the Dark Lord's favour, and he is a weak man Albus, you know that. I shall try to find time to speak with him and see where he stands." He glanced at the clock. "If you will excuse me Headmaster I need to prepare for a class."

"Of course, of course" Dumbledore nodded, "I hope to see you at dinner this evening Severus."

Severus nodded and left the room. He didn't want to speak with Lucius as he found the man's company increasingly distasteful, but Dumbledore was right and he had to try anything to dissuade or at least delay Draco taking the Mark. Glancing out of the window as he walked he noticed that it was raining again and was surprised to see a figure moving rapidly away from the castle towards the forest. The tall slim figure was recognisable as Zabini even at such a distance.

Severus frowned watching the boy and wondering where he was going, but it was soon too difficult to see in the watery light and he turned away not noticing the shorter, stockier figure of Harry Potter following at a safe distance.

*******

Crowds of students filled the corridors talking and laughing as they made their way to the Hall for dinner, although those nearest Severus fell silent and nudged each other as they noticed him. They moved away as he walked, black robes trailing behind him, creating a little island of space. Severus was aware that the bravest among them pulled faces at his passing back, but he was used to it and continued, barely even registering them.

He was nearing the Hall when a sudden burning pain flared in his left forearm. Clenching his teeth he forced his face to remain motionless and turned abruptly into a small corridor. The pain flared again and Severus gasped and gripped his arm with his right hand trying to quell the pain.

"Give me a chance" he muttered under his breath, as he started to make his way rapidly towards the nearest door out of the castle. Half running, he turned a corner and nearly collided with Hermione who was going the other way. She stared at Severus in surprise.

"You are going to be late for dinner," Severus said rudely, "but since you are here I want you to take a message for me."

"Of course Professor" Hermione said, resigned to the Potions Master's behaviour.

"Please tell Professor Dumbledore that I have been called away."

"Right, is that all?" Hermione asked.

"If there had been more, I should have said so" Severus snapped and turned away leaving a bemused Hermione staring at his fast disappearing figure.

He made his way rapidly to the forest and putting on his mask, turned and glanced back toward the castle. Fear made his mouth dry, and for a brief moment he thought of returning and asking the Headmaster to protect him. But he had agreed to do this and there was no way back now. He breathed slowly to calm himself and touched his wand to the Mark that shimmered and pulsed under his skin.

He arrived in a small clearing where a handful of black clad figures stood waiting nervously. It was a dark night and the trees around them dripped, the sound too loud in the silence. His heart sank as he recognised Bella and Wormtail confirming what he already knew the meeting to be about. Lucius was also there standing with Amycus and Alecto Carrow; they looked across at him but did not speak or come nearer. A faint rustling in the trees made the hooded figures look up and as it grew to a rushing spiral of leaves and twigs they dropped to their knees. The night seemed to fold in on itself and the Dark Lord appeared amongst them.

Severus stared down at the ground, knowing that the others were doing the same, waiting. The brief silence was shattered by the thin, high pitched voice shaking with anger as Lord Voldemort finally spoke,

"Stand! Do not mock me with false shows of loyalty and respect when some amongst you have betrayed me!"

There was a blue flash and as he got to his feet Severus saw the ground near him smoking.

"Look at me! Take off those masks; I want to see the faces of the traitors."

Severus removed his mask as did Bella and Wormtail but the others remained as they were and now moved to stand on each side of the Dark Lord. So it had been pre-arranged, Severus thought with foreboding as he looked up at Voldemort trying not to show his fear. Bella stepped forward and flung herself on the floor at Voldemort's feet, her hands scrabbling at his robes

"My Lord." She shrieked "I wish only to serve you and to see the day when you will take your rightful place! What have I done to displease you?"

"How dare you touch me?" Voldemort cried sending a jet of light at Bella's hands that made her pull back with a startled cry. "I trusted you Bella and you have betrayed me!"

"No, My Lord," Bella pleaded, "I spoke only to your other loyal servant!" she turned her head and stared at Wormtail an expression of elation on her face. "It must have been him! Punish him My Lord!" She scrambled to her feet and lunged towards Wormtail who stepped back in alarm, his face white with terror.

"And I told no-one at all my Lord" he babbled, bowing and grasping his hands together convulsively.

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted. "Bella, be still." He stepped forward and touched the side of her temple with his wand. "Legilimens" he muttered and frowned in concentration as Bella fell to her knees.

Severus watched apprehensively, hoping that that he had left no trace of their conversation in Bella's mind. Wormtail was shaking slightly and his face was covered with a sheen of perspiration. He looked guilty, Severus thought, hoping that Voldemort would reach the same conclusion. Lucius and the Carrows who had by now removed their masks stared in front of them as though nothing was happening,

Eventually, Bella took a ragged breath and slumped into a sitting position on the grass.

"Well, it seems that you have told the truth," Voldemort hissed turning away from Bella in a swirl of robes. "You told _him_," he gestured at Wormtail with his wand but no –one else." Wormtail cowered as Severus breathed a silent sigh of relief. "But still," Voldemort continued rounding on Bella once again "you betrayed me. You are not fit to be in my inner circle." Bella looked at him, her face slack with incomprehension.

"But My Lord," she stammered, "I waited for you, I never doubted…."

"Worthless!" Voldemort snarled, "If,when I trust you, you would rather betray me, whispering and chattering with _that_!" He gestured contemptuously at Wormtail who let out an audible moan of fear. "Get away from me Bella. You are sentenced to serve me at a distance and if I deem that you have proved yourself worthy I may allow you back. Lucius – she is your sister in law – take her home and look after her there."

Lucius stepped forward reluctantly as Bella screamed and threw herself at Voldemort's feet, scrabbling again at his robes and sobbing. A short but noisy tussle ensued as Severus watched trying to conceal his distaste for the hysterical woman and her ineffectual brother in law. Eventually a red faced Lucius managed to subdue Bella and drag her away. A faint pop sounded in the now silent clearing and Wormtail again started to moan quietly.

"Why did you betray me Wormtail? Isn't your hand pretty enough for you? Do you regret your blood being taken to bring me back? Or are you just one of life's betrayers? Have you betrayed me like you betrayed your friends, James and Lily?"

As Voldemort spoke Wormtail stood shaking, muttering "No, no, no, no…." over and over again as though this was a spell in itself that could protect him.

"Crucio" Voldemort said without emotion, and Wormtail fell to the floor writhing in pain. Severus tried not to watch but felt his hands clenching involuntarily. He knew that Voldemort would not attempt to use legilimency on Pettigrew. The animagus had spent far too log in his rodent form and his mind had taken on some of the more primitive defences of his kind. Voldemort would get nothing but fear however hard he tried.

"Well?" Voldemort asked coldly, "I asked you a question. Why did you betray me?"

"I didn't My Lord," Wormtail said, his voice sounding muffled. Blood was running down his chin where he had bitten his tongue, "I swear that I told no one."

Voldemort watched him for a long moment and then turned to Severus with a nasty smile. "Perhaps you did and perhaps you didn't my little friend. I shall soon know in any case," he looked away from the Potions Master, and back to Pettigrew. "But I think that there is too much risk in your squeaky little mouth and your verminous little mind and I need to ensure that you will not betray me in future." He looked up at the Carrows. "Do it," he said and turned away.

They stepped forward and grabbed Wormtail. Alecto bound his hands with a shining jet of light and Amycus forced his head back, and wrenched his jaw open. He pointed his wand into Wormtail's mouth and there was a cry of pain and then Wormtail was coughing and there was blood flowing down his face. He seemed to be choking and Severus felt a wave of nausea as he watched Wormtail spit his severed tongue onto the ground. The Carrows turned Wormtail to face Voldemort and the Dark Lord studied the cringing figure, his head on one side like a curious bird.

"That's better." He said softly. "How do you feel Wormtail? Nothing to say? Good." He smiled at the Carrows. "Take him away" he ordered and a moment later Severus and the Dark Lord were alone in the clearing.

Severus was aware of the lump of bleeding tongue next to him and he could smell the blood that was seeping into the forest floor. Again he felt nauseous and swallowed with difficulty.

"And so to you." Voldemort began softly. "Did Wormtail gossip with you Severus? And if he did, did you tell your friends in the Order all about our Plan? How did they know Severus?"

"I do not know, My Lord, Dumbledore did not choose to share his information with me. I was as surprised as you were that the Aurors were there. As you know, I was only aware of the destination and the plan as we left."

"Only officially aware of course, but what of your many unofficial sources of information, my shadow? Do you think I am a fool Severus? You are in contact with the Order. Do you really expect me to believe that Pettigrew ran to Dumbledore? They are not good friends I think you will agree?" Voldemort's voice was rising and Severus could feel his fury building.

"I do not know what happened My Lord." Severus said again.

Voldemort turned on him in fury. "Well I _will_ know!" he shouted and jabbed Severus cheek with his wand. "What will I see in there?" he said, his face so close to Severus that the Potions Master could smell his breath, sweet and decaying. "Legilimens!"

The spell was thrown with such force that Severus felt his mental shields buckling under the onslaught. For a moment he felt paralysed, unable to stop memories streaming from his mind to the Dark Lord's. he struggled to regain some control and push the terrible searchlight in his head where he wanted it to go. The pain was appalling as he fought to show only some of what he knew, and to hide everything else so deep that it could not be uncovered. It stopped only when Voldemort himself could bear it no longer and Severus found that he was on his knees. He could hear Voldemort breathing hard and knew that he should be worried about what might have been revealed in those first few seconds but he could do nothing but stay still trying to ease the pain in his head. He felt the edges of his vision darkening and tried to breathe slowly. He must not pass out here.

"Get up" Voldemort said, and Severus tried to stand, but felt so dizzy that he fell back on one knee, his hand on the ground. "Get up!" Voldemort screamed and slashed at Severus with his wand. A long deep cut opened down Severus' wrist and across his hand and he gasped in pain as he managed to stagger to his feet.

Voldemort stood for a moment watching, and then shook his head slowly.

"I know that you hide things from me Severus" he said, his voice calm now. "It would be so much easier for you if you just let me see everything."

He leaned forward and brushed Severus' hair back from his face, making the Potions Master flinch. Voldemort sighed and continued with a slight smile, "But I suppose I must let even you have your dignity Severus. If you don't want me to see how alone you feel amongst your so-called colleagues, or how you smile at Dumbledore although you know that he despises you, then so be it. But if for one moment I thought that you were hiding anything important from me, you do understand how unpleasant things would be for you, don't you my shadow?" Voldemort looked down at the now greying lump of Wormtail's tongue with a smile.

"Yes My Lord." Severus murmured. He could feel blood pouring down his hand and dripping onto the floor and the pain in his head was still pounding as bright lights flashed behind his eyes.

"I will be watching you Severus." Voldemort whispered and turned, vanishing into the darkness.

Severus grasped his injured hand, trying to stop the bleeding and tried to steady himself to Apparate. He recognised the curse that Voldemort had used and wished, not for the first time, that he had never created the Sectumsempra spell. If he could stop the sickening pain in his head he might be able to do something about it, but for the moment he just knew that he needed to get away from here.

He Apparated to the forest, managing to stay on his feet, and stood leaning on a tree for a moment to let the dizziness pass. Eventually he started to walk slowly back towards the school. He would have to go to Poppy, he couldn't cope with this and he had already lost too much blood, but he had survived. There had been points during the evening when it had seemed unlikely.

Ahead, he saw a movement in the trees. Somebody was walking towards him. Hagrid might be out here at night checking his weasel traps, but this figure was far too small to be Hagrid. Severus felt his pulse quicken as the figure approached and then a voice called out "Severus!" With a stab of irrational fear Severus recognised Remus and instinctively stepped back away from the man now jogging towards him.

"Are you alright?" Remus said smiling as he came closer, "Albus asked me to keep an eye out for you." His voice tailed off as he saw Severus who had raised his hand as though to push Remus away. Blood was pouring from the cut and Remus eyes widened in shock.

Watching, Severus was suddenly certain that he could see a glint of yellow in Remus eyes and panic flooded through him, his chest tightening as he struggled for breath.

"Go away!" he gasped, "Don't come near me, please!" He clawed at his throat, suffocating, aware of Remus still coming closer as the world started to tip and sway and darkness washed over him.

*******

"What was that?" Draco whispered, as he and Zabini stood in the dark, listening. "There are people talking!"

The boys waited holding their breath in the silence of the Forest. They had been there for hours, practising curses outside the school grounds trying to prepare for the initiation ahead.

"It sounded like Snape!" Zabini said softly. "I think perhaps we should go back to the School. If he is out here he will be snooping around poking his nose in as usual."

"Yes" Draco sneered, "I don't know what the Dark Lord sees in him. He is a nasty, common half-blood and he is always at our house grovelling to my father. Pathetic"

"Well" Zabini said thoughtfully, "he is very clever. Perhaps the Dark Lord respects his intelligence."

Draco snorted, "I don't think getting good grades in your OWLs is mush of a qualification for being a Death Eater!"

"No you wouldn't" Zabini said silkily, enjoying watching Draco blush. "But I still think you shouldn't underestimate him Draco. He is very close to the Dark Lord."

Draco didn't answer and the two boys made their way quietly back to the School.

In the Forest there was a slight shimmering and the figure of Harry Potter appeared sitting a few yards from where the boys had been practising. He was grinning to himself as he folded his Invisibility Cloak and stood up rubbing his legs which had grown stiff as he sat watching and listening. He hurried out of the trees laughing as he imagined the looks of shock and surprise when he told the others that he had been right all along – Draco was going to be a Death Eater!


End file.
